Scorched
by wrathking0001
Summary: A person from Starfire's past comes to earth wreaking havoc as its introduction. Who is this and why does it want to do with Starfire? Starfire. Stranger. Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

Scorched

I do not own DC.

Chapter 1

Starfire is flying thru the common room where her friends. Raven is reading a 100 year old, Beast Boy is eating tofu waffles, Cyborg is playing a game, and Robin is listening to loud music. "Friends, why don't we go do the outing for pizza?" Starfire said. Everybody said "Ok."

They get into into the T-Car and drive off to Craig's Pizza Parlor. Before they came to a red light, a pink flash of light comes across the skies of Jump City. It crashes into the park. Robin says "Titans. Trouble!" Cyborg drives the T-Car to the crash site.

All of the titans get out seeing the disturbance. Out of the hot crater emerges a figure. It walks stomping the ground, causing small tremors that every titan felt. It has lavender pink-colored glowing eyes, a Persian rose-colored battle outfit, rose pink-colored boots, a carnation pink-colored helmet, magenta hair and pastel peach skin.

It calls out a familiar name, "STARFIRE!" All of the titans brace themselves for battle, except Starfire. "Friends wait. This is not an enemy that we should fight. It is someone I know." The figure keeps on approaching and her hands are glowing pink. Beast Boy transforms into a rhino charging at it. It stops him and tosses him into the air. "No! You all must not attack." Said Starfire. Robin charged at it with his bo staff in hand. The figure levitates swiftly behind him, he turns around, it kicks him in the face, breaking the bo staff. Cyborg gets out his sonic cannon. He shoots at it from behind with a direct hit. The figure flew high into the air charging at Cyborg. It throws pink starbolts at him. Cyborg flew back ten feet hitting a wall. Raven chants "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." A flying bus is thrown at the figure. It is pushed back towards a building. It explodes upon impact.

The figure walks through the flames with glowing eyes and hands. It roars in uncontrollable anger. It fires pink eye beams at Raven. She quickly puts up a shield. The shield is depleting. Starfire shoots her eye beams at the pink ones.

The figure stops shooting the beams. It stops flying and runs at the two. Starfire tackles it. It dodges her with ease. The figure quickly shoots a starbolt at Raven. She phases through the ground unharmed. Starfire shoots starbolts from behind. It was getting ready to shoot at Starfire. Suddenly, a green T-Rex hits the figure with its tail. The figure plunders into the ground. It picks up a huge rock. The rock is tossed at the T-Rex. Beast Boy turns a fly making the rock misses.

The figure tosses more rocks at the two targets. Starfire dodges left and right, Beast Boy dodges up and down. Raven comes up behind the figure to grab it. She captures it.

Raven holds it in place for a while. It cracks open the black energy surrounding it. The figure flies into the air. "Next time, Starfire." With that being said, it departs from the scene.

"Who was that Star?" asked Beast Boy. She says "Someone I have not seen in a long time."

Who is this person from Starfire's past?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own DC.

Starfire and the rest of the titans head back to the tower. Robin says "Starfire who was that?"

"A former friend who has disappeared years ago."

"Why did she attack us?"

"She does not know the truth."

"What do you mean by the truth?"

"A truth that my mother told me not to tell before she died."

"You can tell me."

"No friend Robin. I cannot tell you either for you are not ready to know."

Cyborg is fixing himself up. Beast Boy uses a first aid kit. Raven meditates to regain strength. Robin sits down convinced that Starfire is holding a secret.

Cyborg says "Starfire what is that girl's name?"

"Her name is Scorching fire, friend Cyborg."

"Why did she come to Earth for?"

"She came in the name of vengeance."

"If she is a tamaranean, then why is she pink all over? I thought all tamaraneans were orange skinned."

"That is a secret that I would not do the telling on."

Beast Boy says "She is tough as nails. She is way more powerful than all of us."

"Indeed she is. Friend Beast Boy."

"D-Damn it Starfire. Be reasonable with us. She only called on one name and that is your name."

"Because she remembers only me."

Raven comes from her room. Starfire passes her. Raven saw Starfire's eyes glowing green.

She says "Guys did any of yall see Starfire's eyes."

Robin says "Starfire has been acting ever since we got back."

"Yeah dude. I told her to be reasonable with us. But she brushed me off."

Cyborg says "There is something going on between Starfire and Scorching fire. Starfire did not to attack her at first. And when got injured, she attacks Scorching fire."

"Hmmm. You do have a point. We have to keep an eye on both Scorching fire and Starfire." Said the Boy Wonder.

The team nods their heads. Robin walks to the monitor to review the battle in the park.

Starfire is in her room thinking about Scorching fire. She is floating above her bed. She goes to the mirror. "Finally after all of these years, I get to finish what I started." Starfire goes to the closet. She picks out her old tamaranean battle suit. "I will have to make sure that nobody sees me in this."

Raven comes near Starfire's door hearing her saying all of this. "I should tell Robin this."


End file.
